I Want To Go Back
by LouiHazFanfiction
Summary: Moved to Wattpad. Account of story: LouNarMakes or LouLouMakes
1. Chapter 1

It was Frisk's first day at high school. Toriel insisted for her to go.

"I would prefer being home schooled" Frisk said crossing her arms.

"Well, I don't have the time to be home schooling, Missy. Now. Run along, you are going to miss your bus!" Toriel shooed Frisk out the door. She looked over the street, she saw that the last few people was getting on. _Shite,_ Frisk thought. She ran across the road almost getting ran over. Toriel was watching and wasn't pleased. Frisk hold the doors open just as the doors was about to close.

"W-Wa- _huff, huff -_ it!" Frisk said whilst panting. The bus driver rolled his eyes and lets her on. The door closed. She looked at the back of the bus seeing if it was free -she _**always**_ found a way to sit at the back of the bus, well, if it was free of course- she walked down the bus. People looked, up and down. Judging her. She looked down. She got to the back of the bus and slouched down as she sat down. She used to love the bus. That's till Undyne crashed one. Whilst she was on it. Toriel was definitely not pleased. Anyway. The bus arrived 5 minutes after the whistle went. At the point. She was missing everyone. Undyne, Alphys, Papryus, Sans, Mum, Dad. She despised public school. In the time of the underground she was home schooled. Until she got out of the ruins. Oh wow, she sure did miss the underground. No people. Just monsters that she loved and cared for. And where she had a load of save points. Where here. There is just two save points that she knows of, home and outside here in school behind a tree. She didn't really care to be honest. As long as she saved between each lesson as if she needed to, she would be fine. Hopefully. The whistle was blown and everyone started going inside. She got pushed around as if she was a football. To be honest she wasn't really in the mood. No one really cared that there was a new kid. But Frisk honestly didn't care -as usual-.

Frisk was walking around lost. A girl came running up to her smiling.

"H-Hi! Are you the new person? Frisk right?" she smiled. Well. At least one person cared she was here.

"Uh. Yeah. Its Frisk." she forced a smile.

"My name is Kylie! Are you lost? Do you need help?" she asked. She really wanted to help in some way.

"Uh...Yeah...I'm kind of lost. According to this time table of mine i have...English." Frisk looked down at her time table. As she looked up Kylie was already dragging her to the English room.

"I have English too!" she smiled. They knocked on the English door walking. Only a few minutes late. Oh well. Its not like they we're gonna die. Well. That's what Kylie thought. Frisk walked in after Kylie. Everyone looked at Frisk walk to her seat. Again. Judging her.

"Get title down, girls." the teacher stood up talking to Kylie and Frisk.

Half hour in the middle of class someone burst into the class. Frisk wasn't really paying attention. She was drawing in her notepad. But. Kylie squealing ever so quietly making Frisk look up. And _he_ stood there. Her best friend. Good old mate Sans. He was smiling as per usual. He nodded at the teacher. He went to the seat behind Frisk. Frisk was very confused. It was the last few minutes of the lesson. Everyone was packing up. Except Sans since he couldn't be arsed to bring anything. Frisk turned to Sans.

"May i know why _you_ are here?" Frisk was very interested.

"It was a surprise for you. Plus. Toriel made me keep an eye on you." Sans smiled.

"That explains a lot." Frisk said rolling her eyes. Kylie was behind her squealing. She turned to her friend.

"Can you stop the squealing, its hurting my ears" Frisk tried to make her stop.

"Sorry, but. Its Sans! Comic Sans!" Frisk rolled her eyes.

"And?" Kylie giggled.

"Oh wow." Kylie walked out of class. Frisk was surprised Sans even agreed to come to her high school. She was slightly wondering if he actually came NOT because Toriel told to him to. She wondered.

 **Hope you liked this! =3 First chapter took 2 days. Yeah. I know its not a lot but. I didn't know how to upload this because I'm a noob. Anyway, hope you liked =3 ~Loui**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! Chapter 2! =3 Enjoy xD**

It was 10 to 2 and there was 10 minutes left till school ends. To be honest. Frisk couldn't wait to get of the school. She hated it so far. Except when Sans made her giggle and stuff and meeting Kylie. It was science and Frisk was holding back laughter. 1, Sans was making faces at her across the room. 2, they was learning about human reproduction and the digestive system. The amount of times she has held back laughter from certain words and seeing a skeleton on the interactive board over and over. Sans wasn't helping by making faces. Her first day at school wasn't half bad. One half, meeting Kylie and Sans joining and the second half is meeting teachers that are whores and getting pushed around and judged at. Luckily, no 'popular' girls have come up to her. Yet. Frisk always expects certain people. Especially the bitch squad. That's what she calls them. Not a bad name eh? Well. She called certain people/groups that anyway. It didn't really bother her. See. She has problems when they find out what she calls them. She hardly ever cares. Except when it comes to hurting. Every monster knows she hates fighting so she cant do anything from people hurting her. So. Yeah. Bad side of that. As i said. She doesn't really care. She has a **save** file anyways.

The bell rang. The whole class rushed out before the teacher even dismissed them. Frisk almost fell over because people pushing her, lace being undone. If it wasn't for Sans using his magic keeping her up, she would be face flat on the floor, humiliated. Kind of good that Toriel made him come to her school. Well that's what she thought for now. They exited school.

"So...How did you two get to know each other?" Kylie asked trying to make a conversation.

"Uh...In the underground..." Frisk scratched her head.

"Oh...Okay..." Kylie looked down. The three went quiet -very awkward-.

"I uh...have to go that way so i'll see you guys tomorrow?" Kylie said whilst starting to go a different direction.

"Yeah. See ya later." Frisk waved goodbye. So. They were almost home and it was just complete silence till Sans spoke.

"So, uh, How's scho- Wait. I' in same class and school. Screw that. Are you...Okay?" Sans attempting to make a conversation. Frisk shrugged.

"To be honest. I'm...meh." Frisk sighed.

"I really need to save..." Frisk said whilst looking over the street, looking at home where her save point is.

"Go on. I'll live alone." Sans chuckled. Frisk ran over the road. Actually not getting nearly ran over and reached her save point. _Click_. Toriel was watching from the window and waved at both Sans and Frisk. She smiled. She waved at them telling them to come in. They both walked up to the door and went to the handle. _They touched hands_.

"U-Uh..."

 **Yes. This is short. But i didn't know what to write bout idgaf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So. I was in school writing this chapter. Jeez, the teacher can be blind, she has glasses as well xDDD Supply teachers *facepalm***

Frisk flushes red slightly. Sans moves his hand.

"S-Sorry Frisk...You go first." Sans says whilst _lightly_ blushing. Frisk opens the door and smiles weakly at Toriel.

"Darling, how was school?" Toriel asked smiling.

"Gre _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!_ " she says whilst quickly walking to her room. _Slam._ Door slammed closed.  
"What's up with her?" Toriel asked Sans. Sans shrugs. He clearly knows why but he kept to himself. He can lie.

* * *

Frisk was now in her room. She lays down talking to herself. She normally drives herself **crazy** by talking to herself.

"Why do I feel this...feeling?! _He_ touched my hand... _HE_ WENT **BLUE**!" she walks up and down her room. Frisk knew what _love_ is, she loves Toriel of course, its goat mom. But she loved Sans in a different way. Why would she suddenly love someone when they touch your hand accidently? She had butterflies when it happened, was it a sign?

"Ugh...My stomach" Frisk wraps her arms around her stomach.

"Stupid ass period pains." she moans.

"Ugh... Period pains at this time?! Great tim-" _Knock, knock._ Frisk went up to her door grabbing onto her stomach. She opened it. Anddddddd...

"HELLO HUMAN!" Papyrus smiled. Of course. Good ol' Papyrus... And... He had spaghetti in his hand. Its normal. Well. For them.

"...Oh hi Papy." Frisk weakly smiled.

"ASGORE CLONE, TOLD ME THAT YOU WASN'T FEELING WELL! SO I RUSHED OVER HERE! As great as i am." Frisk facepalmed.

"Its just... Pains..." Papyrus nodded.

"I, THE GREAT, PAPYRUS! Will give you spaghetti!" Papyrus gave the plate of cold spaghetti to Frisk. Frisk looked down at the plate. She poked the spaghetti. It was frozen.

"I HOPE YOU GET WELL, HUMAN!" Papyrus darted off downstairs.

"And of course... He always is there. Heh... ah shit..." her pains got worse.

"Welp, rip me... Wait did i just say welp?! I'M TURNING INTO HIM!" Frisk turned around shutting her door.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING XD I DIDNT KNOW PEOPLE LIKED MY SHITTY ASS STORY XDDDD Welp. Its shut but who gives a shit. I have no imagination.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HA JOKES NOT CHAPTER 4. Im so sorry forgive me.**

 **Heya! Loui here,**

 **So, i'm here for not updating the story a lot as i'm supposed to. I've seen may reviews for more of it. I just haven't really got the time. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, it might be coming to a stop. Hiatus. But. If you REALL REALLY REAAALLLLYYYYYYYY want more. Then review on this short thing.**

 **If you guys really want this to carry on. Then i will be carrying it on but. On my Wattpad =/ If i get those reviews by Tuesday 19th July. 2016. About it more, ill publish it on Wattpad under, LouLouMakes or its either LouNarMakes. Me and my irl brother have the same account for books coz we can, plus we both have interest in the same things. We both make ooks and we both have put something up. So if you really do want it to carry on, then start reviewing xD**

 **The main reason why it wont be till A longer period of time to start reviewing because of school, I have a trip all day Wednesday so i would be super tired. Plus Thursday is my sports day. And Friday is the last day of school, so im sorry xD But i gotta do what i gotta do!**

 **Thanks for the support!~~**

 **-Loui~Chan~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

 ***signal cut.. duuuuuuuu***

 **LIES**

 **xD**

 **Hi, so, as in 'Chapter 4' i said if you wanted this story to go on, you will review on the chapter. Yes it's Thursday the week after, i think..**

 **But...**

 ***silence***

 **BUUUTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **but**

 **butts haha bottom,**

 **BUT!**

 **I**

 **AM**

 **MOVING**

 **THE**

 **STORY**

 **TO**

 **WATTPAD :D**

 **Meaning the story is going on, after i've sorted it all out!**

 **Thanks for the support of this shitteh fanfiction of Sans x Frisk! xDD**

 **And i hope, that you will enjoy the next, chapter. Of. I Want To Go Back Home; A Undertale Story.**

 **~Loui**

 **p.s i might do a preview of next thing, it might change a lot ;3**


	6. Preview Of ContinuingUpdated- Wattpad

**So, here's this god damn preview that i said i was ganna do. I was actually going to, if you thought i wouldn't xDDD**

 **I hope you like the preview, excuse my writing, Typos etc, i type to fast on the school computers in school. Its Thursday and it's ICT, FREEEEEEEEE TIMMMMEEEEE WOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD I'm listening to the Undertale OST atm, with Pink my friend irl xDD Right, enough of what i'm up to. Here is the preview of the updated/continued story! _Loui~Chan... (it might turn to a first person thing xDD)**

* * *

I started talking to him, great.

* * *

I've started to realize... He's acting strange.. Around me..

* * *

'Hey, kid.. Could I talk to ya?'

 **(weird way this is coming out to be.)**

* * *

'You what?! Your kidding me!' I turned and fell.

* * *

Tears streamed down my face. As i shouted.

* * *

'I WANT TO GO BACK HOME! NOW! T-TAKE ME BACK!'

* * *

I looked up at him. ' I don't think it's possible...'

* * *

I don't believe anything..

* * *

I can't trust anyone..

* * *

'I.

SAID.

TAKE.

ME.

BACK.'

* * *

'i want to go back home.. to the underground. I need to see an old friend..'

* * *

 **I Want To Go Back Home; Sans x Frisk: An Undertale Story. By Loui.**


End file.
